The 43rd Annual Hunger Games
by Firess Bolivia
Summary: A girl without a care in the world, or so it seems like. This is the story of a girl from District 12 trying to maneuver her way through the Capitol and the Hunger Games. What the future has in store for her you will find out.
1. The Life of Riley Cone

Fear. The only thing that thrives here in District 12. Every year we watch as our population decreases by malnutrition, explosions, accidents, diseases, and worst of all The Hunger Games. People here always carry a kind of sadness with them where every they go. Death at every corner, and fear at every open door.

I have a small shack out near Town Square, closest to the Reaping. My little sister is sound asleep on our withered old bed we scavenged from years ago. Life here is not a gift, it's a price. I am looking over her questioning how she could sleep on this day. Heading outside the floor squeaks with every step I make towards the door. I slip out and follow the dirt road to the Seam. I never really have much to trade with them but when I do it is usually our herbs from my garden in the backyard.

I greet some Peacekeepers on my way there but they only grunt and kick pebbles with a frown. I arrive at my usual trading booth and find many visitors today, they try to get some good supplies before the Reaping. I wait in line and see Tyler making a purchase with an old woman, probably 70 to 80 years old. He thanks her and starts to walk away when he spots me.

" Hey Riley what are you doing here?" He asks as he wraps up his cheese.

" Selling some herbs, you?"

" Getting some cheese for my family." He doesn't even say goodbye when her leaves, all he does is run away.

I don't really think much of it and start to continue waiting in line. Time flies by when I finally get to the front of the line and drop my bag of herbs on the desk.

" Can I get 3 loafs of bread for these?" I ask the elderly woman who tends the counter.

" For good luck I will give you 4 today." She smiles and it is contagious so I start to smile as well as thank her.

" Thank you Nivea have a good day."

" You too Riley, may the odds be ever in your favor." She screams that as I walk away and go back to my house.

I step into the door and see my sister, Lily, dressed in a silky yellow dress passed down from my mother. My mom was never reaped for the Games so she calls that her good luck charm. I refused to wear it and gave it to my sister because it is her first year, and my third.

" Look who finally woke up, how did you sleep." I say trying to drive the conversation away from the Reaping.

" I slept okay I guess, mom laid out your dress on your bed." She points to my room and fixes her hair in the mirror on the wall.

This dress is a sky blue with a leather belt splitting up the top half of my body with the lower half. It is soft and comfortable to move around in, I wish we could afford clothes like that all the time. I look into my mirror on my bedside table and see myself. I have light brown hair, gray Seam eyes, and tan skin. I resemble my dad, I look nothing like my mom who has bright blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and pale skin. Only Lily looks like my mom just 12 years old.

" Oh honey you look beautiful." My dad says behind me spooking me.

" Thanks dad I need it. Where is mom?" I ask as he lays down his pickax on a table.

" In the kitchen making breakfast or lunch." He chuckles and I do as well, it distracts me from the horrors that might follow behind me today.

" Well she better hurry up the Reaping is at 2:00 it looks like it is about that time." He nods and slips into the kitchen.

I walk out of my room and head towards the kitchen and Mom is already saying goodbye to Lily. I hug my dad while waiting for my mom to let go of the grasp she has on Lily. I snuggle into his chest and he lifts my chin and lays a kiss on my forehead. I release him and I kiss his cheek.

" Don't forget me." My mom says from behind me, I smile and run into her arms.

" Come back before supper okay, promise me." She looks deep into my eyes searching for and answer, I nod along.

" We got to go mom, I love you bye." I say as I walk out the door and head into Town Square with Lily by my side.

We get there is only a few minutes and we split up into our lines, hers marked _12 _mine marked _15_. Since our population is so small in size it onlly takes about 2 minutes to get to the front of the line.

" Give me your finger." The Peacekeeper says almost impatient, she grabs my finger and takes a little bit of blood.

I ignore the stinging feeling in my finger and head to the 15 year old group. All the girl's faces are drained of blood and most of all, hope. We never won once yet, so the odds aren't really in any ones favor. All I can think about is my family, and how if Lily or I am chosen we will be dead in a day tops. A Capitol escort, Portia, walks up to the microphone. I can imagine how hot she is covered in that white face makeup, dark blue puffy dress, and large blue high heels in the burning sun.

" Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and my the odds be ever in your favor!" She squeaks as the Capitol Seal covers the large holograms.

" Before we get to the reaping we have a very important film, all the way from the Capitol!" The film then starts to play, trying to captivate us and show us how wrong we were to rise up against the ' All mighty high Capitol.'

" Now it is time to select one man and woman, for the honor of representing District 12 in the 43rd Annual Hunger Games! As always ladies first."

My brain goes around in my head trying to escape the inevitable, me being the tribute. I can't imagine going into the arena against 23 other tributes who are forced to kill each other. The very thought makes my skins shiver. Portia is just picking the girl name when I come back to reality. She reaches the mic and unfolds the piece of paper.

" Riley Cone." She says as she surveys the crowd for her. Then I realize, I am Riley Cone.

I look around as the girls around me move away from me and form a line towards the stage. I don't know where I am going but I manage to make it up the steps. I take my place and I have a shocked expression that lies on my face.

" Any volunteers?" Nobody says anything. The only sound is the sound of the wind blowing.

" Well now it is time for the boys." She then heads over to the boy bowl and dives her hand in. I pray it isn't Tyler because if so, I would rather drop dead right here then fight against him.

She already has the name and is hurrying over to the microphone. I hear everything she is doing, being so close to her. I hear her opening the slip of paper, I hear her breathing, and I also hear her tapping the microphone.

" Tucker Nielsen." She says as it echos around the District finding its way to that guy's ears.

It belongs to a 12 year old with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He isn't tall for a 12 year old but he isn't small either. He sucks in a bunch of air as he makes his way to the stairs, guided by Peacekeepers. When he reaches the top of the stairs he looks hauntingly frieghtened but quickly coats it with generality.

" Come on you two shake hands." She says, we look at each other then lock our hands with each other making a firm grasp.

" Our tributes form District 12, Riley Cone and Tucker Nielsen!" She screams as I am escorted into the Justice Building.

The Justice Building. The place where I will say my final goodbyes to my family, my friends, and my home. This is to much to take in and I start to cry as the large marble doors close, creating a wall between me and everybody else in District 12.


	2. On the Way

I am in a room not just a room, the room where I will say my goodbyes to my family. The room has wooden walls, velvet sofas, silky carpets, and a hardwood wooden floor. I take a seat on a velvet chair and for only three seconds I sit in silence until my family pours inside the room.

" Oh honey, honey, honey, honey I love you." My mom says with tears trickling down her face,

" Riley try to win, maybe you can." Lily says with tears in her eyes and shacking like a leaf.

" Riley listen to me here, okay. You can win, we believe that when you get set into that arena we will watch you come back. Have confidence in yourself like many victors did." my dad says while brushing my ragged hair.

" Mom, Dad, Lily. We have no victors. How am I suppose to find out what I need about the arena? Tell me because I can't just pick that up from the escort." They all wear a worried expression, but my dad face lights up with an answer.

" You get allies! If you get allies you ask what them the advice their mentor has for them. Also when you have allies they can teach you a thing or two, all you go to do is let them." He smiles and I see a tear rolls down his eye.

" I love you guys, make me a good meal when I get back." They all smile, until the Peacekeepers barge inside.

" Time is up." One says in a cold voice to my family.

" Love you guys don't forget..." That is all I get to say to them until they are escorted away from me.

The door slams and a whiff of air hits my face. I hunch down and cover my face with my hands, and start to cry. These Games might kill me and nobody will even remember my name. I hate how President Snow thinks he can get away with 23 dead people a year. I wanna break down the wall and burn the Capitol to the ground, but I can't do that. When I wipe away my tears I stand up and head to the door. The Peacekeepers open the door before I can open it and follow behind me, towards the train. I walk through a long hallway with marble floors, ceilings, and walls with pictures covering the walls. I spot Tucker at the end of the hallway and we meet up and both walk to the train. I move my head slightly and catch a glimpse his glassy eyes, stuffy nose, and wet bags under his eyes. Reporters fill the area as we push through the throng of people. I thought I would automatically be on the train but Portia guides us to a small black car with tinted black windows. I open the door an dme and Tucker take a seat side-by-side. I haven't spoken a word to him and I try to start a conversation. I hope for an ally in the arena, I will see if he is on my list.

" Anybody visit you?" I ask but I a get is a grunt.

" Okay there goes chit-chat, I want an ally in the arena will you be that ally?" He turns toward me and wears a confused expression on his face.

" You want me? Why you don't even know me." I don't get why he keeps giving me the cold shoulder,

" I just think that a person should protect who comes with them, it is a simple as that. Wait why do you even question that, do you not want me to ally with you?" He sighs and shakes his head.

" It is not that it is just... nobody picks me for anything. Well that is a lie. My first raffle I won it." I chuckle a little bit and he somewhat smiles.

" So yes or no I want an answer before we go into that arena." He pauses for a while then he starts up again.

" Yes. Hey what do you think the Capitol is like, its not like anybody went there and lived to tell the tale." I take that question undermine but the car comes to a halt, and the doors swing open by Peacekeepers.

Tucker and I push through the crowd of people until there is enough room to move. Portia is already at the door of the train and she gestures for us to hurry up. The people around us are asking us questions that I don't answer like Are you scared? What do you think the Capitol is like compared to District 12? Who made you wear that? Stupid questions by stupid people. That is all it is, nothing more but possibly less. Tucker makes it to the door before I do because he is not being asked questions. I finally make it to the large silver train from the Capitol. Portia is guiding us around the train but I don't listen to her, I just admire it. A blue carpet for a floor, silver steel walls, hanging chandeliers, a big table set with exquisite food I have never heard of, silky soft furniture, and silver dishes. My jaw drops as I look around admiring its beauty, the kind of beauty that makes District 12 as a whole looks like a pile of mud. It is about late afternoon when Portia turns the t.v. on and we surf channels until we find the District reapings. I don't remember all of them but only very few stand out like, the blond from 4, the large dirty blond guy from 7, and the small dark skinned girl from 10. Portia after the recaps starts babbling on about something happening at her birthday party.

" I am going to sleep." I say as I push myself out of the velvet chair and to my room.

" Okay, goodnight Riley." Tucker calls out from the living room while I walk towards my room.

The door slides open with my touch and I see another Capitol room. The blue carpet floor, the green bed setting, and the dark blue walls closing me and the other rooms off. I strip out of my dress and plop into bed in a silky nightgown. I only put my feet in the bed when warmth automatically surges through my body, something in District 12 that never happens. When I snuggle into the bed I drift off into sleep in only a few minutes. I hate the Capitol and everything about it, but when I comes down to its specialties I can't complain.


	3. The Arrival

" Riley! Get up we have arrived in the Capitol!" Portia squeaks from the opposite side of my door.

I slog out of bed and face plant on the rug with the District 12 symbol. I spit out pieces of rug that fell into my mouth and push myself up to a standing position. I am about to turn the door handle when Tucker barges in.

" Whoa let me leave the room first." I say, but he only chuckles. " Come on we are passing the mountains that border the Capitol. Also today is the Tribute Parade, look good." He turns around and heads for the door.

" Fine, but don't go all Portia on me next time." I laugh and he goes along to.

The step out of my room to find the smell of food rushing into my nose. I almost jump into the table of food but I restrain myself, we are about to be showered with cameras and publicity. I slowly make my way to the food and dine in on the delicacies. I pick up a roll, something called hot chocolate, a piece of apple pie, and small bowl of strawberries. I finish my food with time to spare as we finally arrive, in the Capitol. I rush to the crystal clear window that I get on my toes to look through it. Then I see it. The Capitol. All the large buildings and bright colors it look like someone grabbed multiple paint buckets and though them all at once. Many citizens appear out of nowhere when the train pulls up into the train station. I wave and smile at them hoping for sponsors to save my life, but that is just a dream for District 12. I mask my hate for them with smiles and kisses, but really I just want this train to malfunction and kill them all in a freak accident. Then that would be equal to the 23 children the kill a year. I did the math in class a few weeks ago and found out how many they owe us. 966 tributes reaped and dead. The number scares me at night. But after my hovercraft is lifting my dead body then they will have there 23.

Portia tells us to follow her out of the train. I agree but secretly want to run away and escape from this nightmare the Capitol created. I follow her out of the train as the sun's rays burn my eyes. I squint as the sun blinds me as I walk through a throng of people. Portia takes my hand and smiles as the cameras trap us. When we finally push past all the people we stand in front of a HUGE Capitol building. Marble walls with red Capitol fabric on the walls to clash with the fancy style it gives off. There are two large doors that lead into the Training Center, also where the Tribute Parade is held. As my feet pound on the hard cement floor we stroll inside. My jaw immediately drops at the glory. Dark black marble floors, beautiful chariots with tamed steads, gold and silver arrays stripe the walls of the building in a striking pattern. Portia has to wake me from reality as I was standing in the entryway.

I spot a room labeled ' District 12 Girl' and ' District 12 Boy'. I split sides with Tucker when I barge in through the hardwood double doors. I examine the place while I go along walking around. Furniture with blue cushions and gold frame, red granite floor, light yellow walls, and a table situated in the middle of the room with couches on either side. A perky girl followed behind me, and I know that because I could feel Capitol scum before I see it.

" Hello I am Jamie, your stylist today. So today is the Tribute Parade so I will have to show you off to all of Panem. So I need to get to work!" She squeaks as she tells me to go to the Remake Center as she makes the costume for me.

I nod and go to the Remake Center and find my prep team there, waiting for my arrival. I strip naked and place my body on the stone cold steel table and let them do their magic. First they strip me of my body hair, which luckily I don't have much so less pain. Then they fix my hair by untangling it and making a long brown waterfall of hair follicles. After that they put makeup on me, they mask my imperfections and make my skin appear as clear as a blood is red. The entire time I face the agonizing pain they put me through to get 'perfect'.

" There! You are done my beautiful darling. Now run along and go to Jamie."

I say my thanks and head to Jamie in the planning room for my costume. Jamie has my costume and of course, it is a coal miner suit. I grin but I don't really enjoy the costume in the slightest. Our costumes are always the same. I hate how the Capitol citizens will only sponsor us depending on our Training Scores and Tribute Parade costumes. It's not like they look good or could even throw a spear correctly without stabbing themselves. I put on the dark grey coal miners shirt and skimpy yellow overalls that clash with it. And don't forget the stupid miner helmet with a flashlight and pickax they gave me.

" You look... just get to the Chariot already."

She groans. I am on the Chariot when Tucker finally shows up in a male coal miner's costume. He smiles at me and I give him a reassuring smile back. A bunch of Capitol people are crowding around ours and other chariots to help with the trip to the Training Center building. I look around at the other tributes and we look like garbage compared to them. District with light fluffy cloud costumes with jewel embedded into it. District 2 wearing gladiator costumes and the girls wields a silver battleaxe and the guy wields a shiny silver sword. District 3 they look like different kinds of gears and bolts strung together creating a mechanical machine. District 4 with light blue fishing uniforms and nets hanging around them. 5 is an atom with scientific stuff with it. 6 wears a bunch of railroads that are strung together. 7 they appear to be a tree. 8 they wear soft silky fabric that creating a dress and suit for them. 9 wears grain flowing in a horizontal pattern creating a optical illusion. 10 wears a bunch of meat from their livestock. 11 as covered in flowers and different kinds of blossoming vegetation. We look like we don't even belong here. I sigh as the chariots roll out and the anthem sounds when 1 is leaving their stable. It takes a while for us to go and by then the audience just doesn't care about us. As I wave and smile only a handful of people are still entertained in us right now.

When the chariot stops I look up and see our president, Snow. He is the new President of Panem at the age of only 16.

" Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games! And my the odds be EVER in your favor!"

He says as the crowd goes wild with their favorite T.v. show, Hunger Games. We are then whisked into the Training Center, my new home for the short while we are here in the Capitol.


	4. Away from the Chariots

" Good job Riley and Tucker, now lets go to our apartment." Portia says gesturing for everybody to follow her.

We all follow her to the elevator and meet up with both the tributes from District 1. The guy is built like a tractor and has cold grey eyes, tan skin, and dark brown straight hair. The girl is almost exactly opposite she is not built up but she could definitely pin me down in 2 seconds, she has sea blue eyes, pale skin, and long luscious blonde hair that falls to her shoulders. All they do when we enter is snicker about us behind our backs, literally. I thanked my lucky stars that their floor was the second because I feel like any more time with them would get me broken bones.

" I don't get why they have to laugh at us, it's not like we get food or even train for this kind of thing." Tucker nods nods and Portia speaks up.

" Well they usually get the most sponsors and win more than any other District besides 2 and 4. They laugh at you because you are smaller, weaker, and not well feed. But don't let them get to you when the Careers lose, it is one heck of a victory for that lucky tribute." For the first time I actually understand and agree with Portia.

It only takes a little while longer until we get to our floor, 12. When the elevator door slides open I am amazed by its beauty. Black marble floors, velvet carpets, beautiful furniture, a kind of pedestal lifting up the dining room table which steps lead up to, and tables of food lined up on the table with the most delicacies I ever saw in my life. I exit the elevator and immediately go the the dining room table and fill my plate with delicious food.

" Slow down their tiger." Tucker says behind me, forgot I wasn't the only one here.

" Sorry, I am just starving and I know what starving is like so don't judge me." He just laughs.

" Judge judge judge." He chuckles and I do as well.

" Stop please I don't like that." I say but I am laughing the entire time is say it.

" Okay so lets start eating." Portia says gesturing for the Avox to fill up her plate, I don't ask anything from the Avox girl.

I continue eating my delicious food and my mind starts to wander. What am I going to pick up on in the Training Center? How am I going to get allies? Will I even get an ally besides Tucker? I come to a stop and answer my questions one-by-one. I will pick up on using a knife correctly and cafefully, and also use it for killing. I will just put on the nice girl act and head over to some tables and talk with them. The last one I am not sure if anybody wants and ally from 12 anyways, we never won. When I come back to reality I finished my food and I don't want more.

" I am going to sleep. See you in the morning." I get up and quickly walk to my room and shut the door.

My room has a nice soft blue carpet, carved in stone walls, a large glass door separating the room from the balcony, and a one glass wall with a remote on a pedestal. I head over to the remote and turn it on. The glass turns into a scenery of the Capitol, the Districts, and the woods. When I scroll though and about to turn it off the scenery amazes me, its District 12. I examine closely and see the reaping, the Seam, and even me. There is another button that I press that makes the picture turn into a clip. It starts playing the Reaping of me and Tucker getting called, it finds me selling my herbs, and Tucker at his house talking to his mom. The hologram projector captures everything before the Reaping, our lives.

I quickly turn it off and slip out of my clothes and find a nightgown and jump into bed. The warmth of the sheets consumes me and makes me feel at bliss. But I just don't get it. Why can the Capitol have all of this amazing kinds of technology, and not even give a dime to the Districts especially mine. It is unfair to me, to the Districts, and to all of Panem. I push away my bad thoughts and drift off to a sleep in which I hope I never return from, and if I don't die in my sleep the Games will surely do that for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my second story of Hunger Games I hope you like it Please review on what you want to see more of and or less of. Also sorry for the short chapter I am planning something for Training Day. Oh! Almost forgot please review and put down what District I should make a Hunger Games story of next I preferably want 5,6,9, and 10 but I want ones that you guys might want to see. Bye thanks for reading! **


	5. Training Day

" Riley get up. It's Training Day." Tucker says from the hallway, obviously not wanting to wake up today.

I push the covers to my side and I get out of my bed. My feet landing on the soft floors of my room. I slog my way out of the room into the hallway. When I release myself from my room and into the hallway and make my way to the living room. I spot Portia already putting on her 3 pounds of makeup at the window seal. I turn to the elevator when I notice a uniform laid out in front of me. It is a black jumpsuit with red and gray lacing it. A gray line on the sides of the legs and arms. Some red fixated on the back and some on the front. Also a number in gray surrounded by a gray box on the sides of my arms and on my back. 12 for my District. After examining it I head to my room where I slip into it. The black cargo boots are actually really good for running, hope it is in the arena. I leave the room and meet up with Tucker on my way to the elevator.

" Hey nice outfit." He says even though we wear the same clothes.

" You too. So what are you going to do in training?" I ask when we are in the elevator.

" Whatever is there I guess. I know I need to know how to use a weapon so I guess maybe a sword." I nod and he presses the button that leads us to the Training Center.

As the elevator descends down he starts up again. " How about you? What are you going to learn?" He asks right when the elevator comes to a stop and we are at the Training Center.

" Knife skills. Not throwing but just defense and stabbing fast enough to run away unharmed, or dead. After that some survival skills." He nods and the a large gate in front if us opens, revealing the Training Center.

It seems like stone and marble are everywhere in the Capitol. A gray marble floor and stone walls with stations situated everywhere. When we pass the gate I spot the Gamemakers room. A large hole in the wall with furniture and Capitol Gamemakers chatting about us. I ignore them and split paths with Tucker. I walk over to the knife station where a trainer stands. He has dark black hair, brown eyes, and dark brown skin. He appears humble to accompany me in training. Finally someone who cares.

" Hello I am Henry, I will teach you knife skills today." He says with a smile on his face.

" Okay. So when do we start." I ask as he hands me a knife and presses a button, making a dummy appear from the floor.

" So first I will show where the best places to cripple, harm, or kill your opponent." He then points to many parts of the body and tells me if stabbed there what pain will be inflicted.

" Head is death, neck is death, stomach is death if not tended to fast, and heart is automatically dead unless missed on accident, one of the hardest to get to. Then there is the crippling pain you can do with a knife. If stabbed in the arms of legs you can deal a great amount of pain to them. You can cripple their legs so they can't move or just can't keep up with you. Then the arms, they can't stab or throw right after that. After that if hit anywhere else it will most likely not do much to them and cost you your life if they power through it."

I nod along and understand what he says the entire time. When he finishes talking he tells me to do precisely what he just taught me on the dummy. He places a silver blade with a dark black handle in my hands. I grasp it in hand, then I run towards the dummy knife in hand. I stab and slice him up until I register what I did. I move away and see parts of him on the floor, and I find which parts they are. He now has no head or neck, a viciously stabbed heart, stomach, arms, and legs.

" Good job Riley, really good job. Henry says, obviously impressed that a girl from 12 can do that.

" Thanks Henry, I will surely come back tomorrow for more information on this." I say handing him the knife back.

" I will need to get more information than." He says and we laugh together.

" Bye." I say leaving the station.

I then head over to the ropes and knots station, which is empty. When I sit down the man smiles at me, finally having some tributes for once. I am there for a while learning about ropes and what to do with them and by the time I leave, I master it. I say goodbye as I head to my last 2 stations I want to go to. I arrive at the Edible Plants station and there are already Tucker and some other tribute there.

" Hey Tucker how is the sword training going?" I ask as the instructor retrieves plants from the bag and mini garden behind them.

" Not so great turns out I am not stong enough to swing with the swords. But I guess I could pick up on something else. Doesn't matter how about you? Going good?" He asks me,

" Actually great. I'm very skilled in knives and tying knots so far, all I need now is what plants are good and how to make a fire." I reply as the instructor hushes us and begins teaching us about plants.

She begins showing us a chart of plants explaining which ones to beware and ones to eat. Many plants seem to be dangerous, gladly I am here to learn to eat the good ones. I jam the information in my brain when she gives us the test, consisting of pictures of plants and answering good or bad, I got a 100% even though we all did it really isn't that hard to learn this stuff. When I leave the station I say goodbye to Tucker and the other guy, I think the boy from 6.

The last station I go to is the Fire Making station. I am there with both from 7, a blonde girl and guy with both green eyes and olive skin, they are possibly twins. The trainer is strict with us, wanting us to learn the concept of making a fire. After about 30 minutes of constant yelling, I finally made my first fire. Not a good one but still good enough for me. I keep trying though, eventually making a fire that I'm impressed by. No matter how hard I try, I can't beat the girl from 7. She made a fire better than mine in the first 5 minutes I couldn't even get a spark at that point! I consider an alliance with her but I just push the question in my mind to tomorrow.

A bell rings and that marks the end of the first Training Day. The Gamemakers call us to a 12 tables and give us some food, and the opportunity to ask tributes for an alliance. I just sit next to Tucker and the guy from 6 at our table. The guy from 6 appears to be in an alliance with Tucker, but at least he has one.

" Hey Riley, take a seat. You know how we are in an alliance? Well Micheal here wants in on that so what do you say?" Tucker asks while I shovel mashed potatoes in my mouth.

" Sure that would be great! We need all the help we can get being from 12 and all. So since we are now in an alliance, what are your talents?" I ask Micheal who is drinking his drink called _' Coca Cola' _or something like that.

" I can handle a sword great. I know every pressure point in the human body, and I don't need much food since I didn't get much being in the slum area of my District." He says without trying to make it sound like a big deal.

" Well that is good, sounds like a day." Tucker says as we shovel down all the food he got.

Another bell rings about 10 minutes after I finish my food and we are all escorted to the elevator. All the tributes from 1 to 6 fill into the elevator, trying not to bring it to its carrying capacity. As the elevator descends up in only a few seconds the elevator comes right back down. Now the rest of us go to our rooms, us being the last ones to get there.

When we arrive in our rooms Portia is watching the re-run of the past Games. Apparently the girl from 3 won last year, named Wiress I think. I exit the elevator and go into my room and jump on my bed. I don't even take off my training uniform when I fall asleep. All I remember is a bird landing on my balcony with a stick in its mouth when my fall asleep.


	6. Private Session

The remaining Training Days went by without my notice. Everyday I did the same routine, knives then survival stuff. Speaking of knives my Trainer told me that I was one of the best tributes he ever trained, even though this is his 5th year. It is so weird , being from District 12, we never "perform" well enough to survive. But this year, I am going to be a victor. I am so confident about that thought that it makes my skin tingle. While I was thinking about how long I have been in the Capitol, Portia was knocking at my door for the Private Interrogation.

" Riley! get out of that bed and get out here now!" She yells from the hallway.

I groan, yet get up and notice an outfit on my cabinet. Instead of my usual training uniform, for this occasion it is different. A black jumpsuit with a white outline on the neck area, arms, legs, and sides of the torso. As I fell the silk fabric, I notice another thing. On the back of my outfit there is my District seal, with a bronze inside of the seal and a darkened silver on the outside. I scoop it in my hands and then begin to undress myself. The outfit creates at strangely easy way to move my body, usually I thought it would be the Capitol stuff that weighs 25 pounds.

I reach for the door, but find myself opening it at the same time as Tucker. Startled, I almost punch him in the face, yet I restrain. He laughs at that then moves away from the door, letting me pass through. I nod and leave my room. Every step with the dark black cargo boots, creates my destiny. I will have to show it all in that room, and that arena. I want to beat the odds and win, go back home and live a normal life. But, even if I win Victors never come back "normal". After watching the Games for many years, the Victors changed from their first interview, to their last. Like the guy from 4 few years back, he started out like a nice guy with high hopes to save his District partner, but by the end he murdered her and 8 other tributes. With every kill, he made a scene, creating a horror for people watching. I cringe as I remember that memory from years ago, then I continue to focus on walking to the elevator.

" Ready for the Private Interrogation?" Tucker asked, hitting the button to the Training Center.

"I guess, how can I not be really? It is just doing what we did for the past few days, but nobody is there besides you and the Gamemakers." I say as the elevator goes down.

"Well I am not, I don't have any skill." He replies as the elevator reaches the Training Center, and my eyes widen.

" How can you not have a skill?" I whisper as several tributes stare at us since we walked in.

We take our seats right next to the tributes from 11. " Sorry, I just never did anything there that I was, well, good at." He says, still in a hushed whisper.

"It doesn't matter anyway, just do what _you _think you will do best at." I whisper, hoping I won't need to talk anymore.

He just frowns and we wait. As the tributes begin to their Private Interrogation, I watch some tributes that seem interesting. Some tributes I kept track of since I watched the reaping, including the girl from 10, large dirty blonde guy from 7, and the blonde guy from 4. Since then I started to avoid both from 7, it seems that they will be our opponents. The guy from 4 is , as usual, an arrogant self-centered Career that cares for him and him only. When 7 goes by, they dart their heads across the room, searching for prey, guess who they looked to first? The girl from 10, meaning that we will be up soon, almost fainted as they called her name for the Interrogation. Pulling herself together, she started for the gate. For some unknown reason, I respect her.

It only takes a while until finally, it is District 12's turn. An almost robotic female voice beckons my name. I take a few breaths, then start to enter the Training Center. I hear the hollering from the Gamemakers in their little area, not allowing us to join them. I head over to the knife section of the Training Center to get started. I retrieve a knife from the box, and turn to the Gamemakers. All eyes watching me, weird since we are usually just forgotten. I see that several random robotic figures are running, towards me. Shocked by the madness, I begin showing my knife skills.

The first one is running at me with full force, wanting me dead. I gripe the handle with rage, and make my presentation. As I swipe with my blade, parts of the robot fall to the floor, like hair from the barber shop. When I stop, I see the robot is torn up from the blade. He falls, yet 3 other ones spawn, and dash to me. I copy what I did to the first one, but it have to pick up the speed being there are 3 at a time. I finish one, while another I hear comes from behind. I dart around and shove him. He falls to the floor as I stab his chest multiple times. The last one grabs me with its fist. Yanking me from the floor, he starts attack me. I duck and slice his right leg in half. The robot topples over his own feet, then falls. With one final blow, I launch the knife into his chest. It lands perfectly.

" That is enough, what is your name again?" One Gamemaker asks.

" Riley Cone."

" Okay, well that was a great presentation, you may leave."

I nod, returning the blade, and start towards the gate. The dark black gate opens up to me, allowing me to leave from this cell. I look over a Tucker, biting his fingernails, his face drained of blood and filled with fear. He doesn't even notice me, just wondering about how he will do. Same like I was. I hit a button that makes a blue, clear, sliding, glass, door opens. I step into the elevator and turn back, only one time. I see Tucker heading to the gate, but he turns around. He looks at me with fear in his eyes, like as if he was calling for somebody to save him if he was lost. I shake my head, right as the elevator door closes, leading me to my floor.


	7. The Results

I am waiting in the apartment for Tucker's Private Session to end, while Portia is babbling on about the Capitol. I hear the sound of the elevator door open, and I turn around in my chair. Tucker is there ,looking at me, ashamed at something. I can't tell but if I can guess, it is probably about the Private Interrogation. His insecurity about everything is at an all time high today. I don't ask any questions about what happen and I just stay quiet. Luckily, we only needed to wait a couple of minutes until the Training Scores started to play on the television.

" Oh! Finally they are up, I have waited such a long time." Portia says in her stupid Capitol accent.

" What is the point of these again?" I ask Portia while she takes a sip of wine.

" It is to show the people in the Capitol, usually sponsors, if it is a wise decision to sponsor them later in the Games, even though most of the time the tributes with the low scores don't get sponsor or die off pretty early on." She says like it is no big deal, this decides my entire future.

" Good to know, now shut up and listen." Tucker says, which makes Portia's mouth drop.

Caesar Flickerman shows up on the screen now, his evergreen hair and suit to clash. He states some Capitol stuff, upcoming events, and to tune in tomorrow for the interviews. He clears his throat to read his paper, then begins. Both from 1 get a 10, girl from 2 got a 9 and the boy got a 10, both from 4 got pretty medium scores so this means this years Career Pack will not include District 4, both from 7 got a 9 which is not unexpected from them, the girl from 10 got a 5, then District 11's score are ending and that means District 12 is up next.

" Now for District 12. The coal District" He laughs a bit for the camera " The male tribute from District 12, Tucker Nielsen, with a score of..."

He pauses for dramatic suspense then clicks his buzzer which launches a number with a District seal around it. "5." He says with a wide grin and pearly white teeth.

Tucker puts his head in his hands, obviously disappointed with his score. I don't get it because people from 12 don't get good scores and this seems like a neutral score from my District. Actually, it was a good score because we don't have any advantage in the Games beside living longer without food.

" Now District 12's female tribute, Riley Cone, with a score of.." Dramatic suspense " 9!" He says with his pearly white teeth again.

Portia stands up and cheers, glad to have something to talk about with the other District escorts. She walks over to me and takes me in her arms, a big hug. When she releases me I automatically look over to Tucker, crying into his shirt quietly. I take a seat next to him, comforting him if I can.

" Why are you crying?" I ask getting a napkin from the desk to my left.

" I got a low score, and then you got such a high score." He says barely able to talk.

" Come on, cheer up, tributes from 12 in the past got worser scores. I just got lucky, if I could give you my score I would." I say getting up from the couch to go to sleep.

" Goodnight Riley." He says behind me

I turn around and smile " Goodnight." And I leave to go to my room.


	8. Interviews

Today is the interviews, the one day I dreaded less than the Games itself. Why would they let all of Panem get to know me, when there is only a 1/24 chance of coming back? It is pointless and stupid, but the Capitol says its "Okay". I groan at the thought then get up from my bed. I pick out of blue shirt with a black skirt and somewhat black high heels. Portia said I looked great in them. I walk out the door with a _clink,_ _clank _of the high heels on the white marble floor. I spot Portia putting her 10 pound makeup on, sitting on the couch. She smiles at my outfit then gets up quickly to say who knows what.

"Darling you look fantastic! The human part of you is starting to be revealed!" She speaks grabbing my hands to sit down.

"Thanks?" I say questioning of the "complement".

"So what are you trying to pull off?" She says plopping a peppermint into her mouth.

"What?" I say confused.

"The interviews, what to you want to show Panem, funny, sad, distant, bloodthirsty, etc. Every tribute needs to know what they can pull off to get sponsors."

I take it some serious thought, but still don't know what I could pull off to these people. I am not funny, or at least not now being I am going into the Hunger Games. Sad only makes sympathy and I don't want sympathy from these people, it is their fault. Distant doesn't win sponsors, just makes them believe you are a weirdo then they bet on you to die first. Bloodthirsty? No. I mash my brain around until thoughts hurt, but still nothing. In frustration I grab the remote and go to a random channel. I find it is the rerun of the last Games. I am about to turn it off when I hear something from the T.V.

"Now lets look at the interviews from last year. So many sponsor that year because of how unique each tribute watch, lets take a look." Caesar says showing the interviews from last year.

I watch ,taking notes, on the roles I should play. It takes me until the tributes from 10 last year to choose my role. Smart. I have watched these Games for years at a time and know what to expect. Not a really hard role to play but good enough for me. I place the notebook on the desk and find Tucker walking out of his room.

"What time is it?" He says still tired

I look at the clock above the elevator and respond "1:38. The interviews are soon." His face goes blank, he must dread it as well.

"We need to get to the interviews now, come on Tucker and Riley they will fix you up there." Portia says going to the elevator with her drink in hand.

"What will you show the Capitol?" I ask when we are all in the elevator.

"I don't know yet, I am freaking out." He says frantically.

I hand him the notebook that I hand tucked under my arm "What is this?" He asks looking through it quickly.

"It is last year's tribute's strategies. Read through it and find the one you like." I says as the door opens up to the interviews.

People around are frantically moving trying to get to places on time, or to watch us spill our whole lives. I look around at the beautiful dresses and suits that the others wear, we don't stand a chance. Portia escorts Tucker and I to our stylists, who will make us "pretty" again. I find Jamie in her room looking at some sorts of fabric for me to wear.

"So what am I going to wear to wow the audience?" I say sliding my hand through an assortment of fabrics.

"I am not sure what color I should use, black or white?" She says writing some stuff down for the dress.

"Why not both, but not mixed. You can do a black top half then a white bottom half, and maybe the white can be feathers." Jamie looks at me quickly, examining my face.

"For a girl from District 12, you have a good sense of fashion." She goes to the closet and finds a high-tech sewing machine.

She tells me to take a seat on the red couch while she makes the dress for me. It takes a while for her to be done, but when she is, it looks beautiful. The black and white without the mixing to make gray makes a great appearance. I slip into it with ease, and I know I look pretty. Jamie smiles when I turn to her in it.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask happily.

"No reason. Just that you look beautiful in that dress." She says looking at the floor, shielding her face from me.

"We better be going now, we don't want to waste time now do we?" I nod and start to go in line.

I arrive in the line right before Tucker does. He checks me and I know that he thinks I look good. I see that he is wearing a black suit with red outlines. Simple but makes a statement. I turn back around and wait in line as the interviews start to begin. Caesar makes his opening to the crowd with his wholesome smile and welcoming words.

The tribute's interviews go by so quickly I feel like they are being yelled off stage. Doesn't take to long until my name is called, and I start to walk towards Caesar bright-eyed. He smiles as I emerge from the curtain to the Capitol's eyes. The audience gasps at my dress then starts to clap in aw of my dress. Caesar sticks his hand out to guide me to my seat, I take his hand and plop myself in the spot.

"My oh my, Riley! That is some kind of dress who made it for you?" He asks staring at me.

"Jamie, my stylist, I helped her with the idea of the dress. She made the thought be an image though." He looks at the audience with his big smile then goes back to me.

"Well she surely made the image she wanted. Okay now to you, what do you think the arena will be, and what will you do good in?" He asks.

"I really don't know what to expect. And I am not sure what I would to good in, I am from District 12, we don't excel in anything." The crowd laughs a bit.

"Well another question, how do you like the Capitol so far?" He asks

"It is well, complicated. I am not equiped with the high-tech stuff you have here. But besides that this place is to die for, so pretty. Also don't forget giving, I have a full stomach, hope it doesn't show." They laugh but I am just playing them like a puppet, I am acting like them.

"It doesn't I assure you it doesn't. Now one last question, who do you miss back home?" I look around at the audience, gulp then start to speak up.

"I miss my family, my friends. Everybody there really because, well, there is a great chance I won't go back to them again. But the key word is chance, I am pretty smart for my age. If you ask me, nobody here stands a chance against my brains." I say finally pulling the smart act.

"Well sounds like you have the brains you are talking about." The buzzer beeps and I know my time is up.

"Sorry, but that is all the time we have for you, we all wish you the best of luck. Riley Cone everybody!" He shouts then begins to laugh as I walk off stage.

I don't think I did bad actually, I think I did just enough to grab a few idiots attention for some sponsors.

Let the Hunger Games Begin, am I right?


	9. The Arena

Today my nightmare comes true. The Hunger Games are today, marking the end of my life as we know it possibly. Last night was the interviews, in which Tucker's interview was pretty good. He was the tribute you feel bad for, like most tributes from District 12 pick. I slog out of my bed to the door, I stand for a while at the door, hoping I can return here. I open the door and step into the hallway, meeting Tucker at the elevator with Portia by are side.

"So, today you guys will be thrown into the arena, now I will be watching you guys from my room. I hope you guys to well." She says hitting the 'UP' button.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Tucker says to me with fear.

"Ditto. I just hope one of us can survive this." I say sadly.

"Happy Hunger Games." He says

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." I finish.

The elevator door opens to us, and we walk inside. We fly up to the roof, to reveal a large hovercraft. Its silver surface almost blinds me on this bright day. We start to walk to the hovercraft, to knock on death's door. Tucker goes up first, then I turn around. I look at Portia one last time. I wave my goodbyes to her, then I climb into the hovecraft.

I take my seat next to the girl from 7, with her devilish grin on her face. Makes me sick to my stomach even thinking of killing a person, but I can't blame her. She wants to survive as much as everybody here, she just wants to her victory to come faster. A female Peacekeeper comes up to me and asks for my arm. I do so, and then she injects an object into my forearm that blinks for a while. When she is done with all the tributes, she goes back to the head of the hovecraft.

The hovecraft starts moving when she goes there. I gulp, scared that I will die in that stupid arena. Panicing, I try to look out the window, but only find darkend window, sheilding us from even a glimpse of the arena. I sit back down and close my eyes, wanting it to be over before it starts. But it doesn't, we keep flying. I look around at the tributes who will be my competitors in the arena. The Careers chat about which way to kill some tributes in the bloodbath. I hear one of them mention my name, the girl from 2. She gives me a smug look, and laughs. Then returns to their original conversation. I sink in my seat, I'd rather jump from a building with a 5% chance of living, than ever compete in the Hunger Games. The ride takes 25 minutes until it finally stops, under the arena.

We are all escorted out of the hovercraft, in a hurry, Wouldn't want to be late for the Annual Muderering Competition. A Peacekeeper guides me to my catacomb, and by the time I get to the door I am shaking like a leaf. I enter the room and cold air hits me like a punch in the face. The metalic walls and floors make me feel uneasy. But besides that there are some couches and a metalic desk with a hangar containing my clothes under a black tarp. I look around the room and see Jamie on a couch filing her nails. When she notices me, she stands up and goes to get my outift. We never had a close relationship, which is good because I don't want a friend from the Capitol, so she doesn't need to be like "Stay Alive" or "Win for me.". She just hands me the tarp covering my clothes, then tells me to change in the little compartment to my left. I nod and go to the area. I take the tarp off of the my clothes, and cross my fingers for something that doesn't seem deadly. I find a light, silky, soft, blue jacket, looks more like a large piece of blue cloth just on my back. A black top, that actually fits me pretty good. A light blue skirt that gets longer on the back of my legs. And lastly my black cargo boots and white socks. When I come out of the space Jamie's face lit up.

"My god, honey, you look so beautiful." She says grabbing my jacket

"Just so good, and soft. By the way, run around to see if you can move around well." She says clapping her hands.

I move around and jump around to see if it is good for movement "Yeah, seems good. Hope if doesn't get cold there, is doesn't seem to be very good for the cold." She nods and then we hear a female voice say it is time to get in the pods.

I look at Jamie, and start shaking like a leaf. She guides me to the pod, and puts me in there. I hear the voice again, this time saying '30 seconds 'till launch.' I try to calm myself down for my probable death, but only helps me a bit. I bring my hands into my short brown hair. I string my hands through my few curls, which Jamie says makes me look pretty. Jamie, grabs ahold of my hand, and look at me with sincere eyes. I know that her eyes said "I am sorry." But I didn't want to be pittied. I let go of her hand right when the glass cuts me off from her. It starts to lift me into the air, bringing me closer to death at every second. As the pedestal ascends, I catch one last glimpse of Jamie, and she nods to me. Then I am consumed with darkness. The only thing I hear is the sound of the pedestal rising me into the arena. I start to breath faster and faster as I am lifted into the sunlight. Good it has light this time. A few years ago the arena was complete darkness, the only light was from the flashlights that the tributes held. That makes me feel a little bit better now that I can be grateful for light. Finally I am not in the darkness, I am half blinded by the sun when the pedestal is at full stop.

"Let the 43rd Annual Hunger Game begin!" Cladious Templesmith says, his voice booming around the arena.

I get my first glimpse of the arena. I am on the right of the Cornucopia, but if I run at diagonal line I would make it there. There are a long range of mountains behind the Cornucopia, and a lake in front of the mountains streching on throught the arena. Wherever there is not mountains or a lake it is a wide open field of grass, with wild berries and flowers. I look at the other tributes and the girls where what I wear, but with different colors and sizes. The males wear silk woven jackets, bigger and thicker than the females. With that they browish-reddish cargo pants. The shirt is consealed under the jacket so I don't know what it looks like. I search the faces of tributes, looking for Tucker. He is across from me, shaking with fear from the Games. When I am done examining my surroundings and opponents, I look at the Cornucopia filled with all the supplies needed for survival. They have packs, swords, knives, throwing knives, axes, throwing axes, bow and arrows, machetes, and spears strewn everywhere. I spot a number flashing in a golden yellow box above the gray metalic Cornucopia. I don't know if I should skip the Cornucopia or not, if I do I am almost guarenteed to survive the night, and if not I won't have the proper supplies for suviving the entire time in the arena.

10 seconds  
9 seconds  
Maybe I should go to the Cornucopia.  
8 seconds  
7 seconds  
I have almost a 100% chance of dieing from a tribute in there  
6 seconds  
5 seconds  
4 seconds  
3 seconds  
2 seconds  
1 second  
Screw it, I am going in.

The gong sounds and we scatter.

I dash towards the middle of the action, expecting a death blow to the head already. But I don't get a death blow yet. I spot a silver knife on the ground 10 feet to my left, along with a medium pack 20 feet to my right. I bolt for the knife with all my might. I reach it without harm, I grasp it in my hand and start for the pack. By this time bodies are dropping like flies all around me. A knife darts past my head, and I hurl myself to the pack. I grab it like my life depends on it, which it kind of does. The pack is actually kind of heavy, but enough for me to carry without complaining. I sprint out of the Cornucopia quickly, lucky to be alive. The terrain make sit easy to run, then I remember Tucker, and I stop on the outerrior of the flat area around the Cornucopia. He is holding a small pack with one arm and with the other he is carring a slingshot. He suddenly falls to the floor, gasping for air, when I spot the knife in his back. I just watch in awe as he escapes the Cornucopia, with a knife in his back. Suddenly remembering I am in the Hunger Games, I run away from the Bloodbath, with only the thought of Tucker's life in the balance.


	10. The Chase

I run away from the Cornucopia, only thinking if Tucker will survive the night. The arena, which used to be a flat area with trimmed grass, has turned to a meadow. After about probably 10 minutes of sprinting and another 10 minutes of light jogging, I stop next to a large boulder. I wheeze, grasping for air, after the long time I have been running. I slouch down with my back against the rock and my feet planted on the ground. I search the air to notice, there are no trees in this arena that I have seen so far. Usually tributes hide in the trees for a good portion of the Games until something forces them to get out. This year, we are as clear as day, definetly to be a bloody year. The only place to hide is the mountains, which isn't a good idea to go to, and the lake, which only 2 tributes know how to swim.

Years of watching the Games, I know the strategies of the Districts. The Careers, 1 and 2 this year but not the girl from 4, will be at the Cornucopia at day and at night will be hunting tributes down. For District 3, tech nerds, they will surely die out this year. Being nothing to create an electrical charge. District 4 can just swim and kill tributes. District 5 has some tributes from years ago know several things about rocks and mountains. They probably knew several thigns about geology in District 5, which is weird because they are power. District 6 tributes will hide out until either they die, or everybody else dies. I hear that the newest victor from 6 has a morphling problem. District 7's tribute this year have a chance at winning. They are very skill with axes and can chop a tribute's head off like it was a piece of plywood. District 8, Textiles, usually live long if they survive the bloodbath. If so, they will thrive in the cold arenas, being they know how to sew they could sew their outfits with ease. District 9, Grain, are skilled with scythes, yet they are almost never in the arena. District 10, Livestock, know how to kill animals, so they might as well know how to kill people. District 11, Agriculture, has the skill to climb trees, even though this year there are no trees in sight. For my District, well. We have no strategies since we never won before to learn from the Victors.

When I am done reminding myself of the strategies, I hear the chain of cannons from the bloodbath. I counted 12. 12! That is half of the competition out and 1 step closer to my victory. Then I remember Tucker. What if he didn't survive the bloodbath? What if the knife made him die from blood loss? I will only find out later tonight, where the faces of the dead tributes will be showed in the sky, mocking the families of the deceased.

I sling my pack around from my back to the ground under me. I zip it open, crossing my fingers for good supplies. I find a sleeping bag, a coil of wire, a bunch of matches, a water canteen, a bag of apples, a container of dried beef, and a little pocket square that holds crackers. My face lights up, knowing I stand a chance in this after all. I grab my silver water canteen, and check inside. No luck there. It is empty. I spotted the lake from my pedestal, maybe I can get some water later tonight. I shove all my supplies into my bag, and start to walk away from the way I came, deeper into the meadow. As I venture out of harm's way, I spot a glimmer of light in the distance. I hold my knife close to me, wanting to be sure whatever it is will die if it comes close. I stand for a good 5 minutes until I realize, there was nothing there. I am about to start going my usual direction, when I see it again. This time I almost throw my knife at it, but I am not comfortable with throwing my knife towards it where I could easily lose it in the grass. I think about this for a while, then pick up a rock. I hold the rock in my hand, and throw it at the slight glimmer of light every once and a while. The rock comes back to me, hurling at me head. I duck in time and the rock hit the boulder I laid my back on. I notice what it is now.

The forcefield.

The only thing keeping us in this arena is that. I know that if I mess with that forcefield, I am bound to be dead before I can count to 10. I walk away from it, keeping enough distance away from it as possible. I start to think where I should go, when I remember my canteen needs some water, I don't need to wait until tomorrow. I head to the lake that I see in the distance, shining like it should be. When I make it there, I crouch down to hide myself. I fill it up fully then start to go back to the meadow, when I hear a scream, obviously a man's scream. My eyes automatically move to the mountain, and sure enough. A tribute is holding onto the edge of the mountain, handing for dear life. I squint my eyes to see who it is, I recognize him.

He is the boy from 7.

The guy I thought would 100% not die on the first day, is making me think my entire outlook on the Games different. With one hand he is holding the mountain, in the other he is reaching for his ax that is near him hand that is handing onto the mountain. He scrambles everytime his hand slips, and everytime he has enough strength to quickly throw his other hand to the mountain. I start to move away from the lake, out of the view of soem peering eyes maybe, to get a better look at his death. I find another boulder, sit down, and watch him. He must be strong because he eventually gets his hand on the ax, and instead of using him hand to grab the side of the cliff, he uses the ax. It works better for him, he doesn't seem to lose his grip.

He pants as he faceplants on the mountain surface, he didn't fall, he climbed up and appears to be happy he didn't die. I bet a ton of Capitol Citizens are grumbling now, betting on if he would fall or not. The thought discusts me. He pushes himself up, and his eyes open wide. The Career Pack must have hear him, because they are making their way to the top of the mountain to catch him. Can this guy just have some time to breathe before you kill him? I don't think they care, they could kill their parents and not care. They are that ruthless.

The boy from 7 scrambles to his feet, running up the hill. I bet if he didn't just escape a life or death situation, he would throw him ax into all their skulls. The Careers trip a lot the way up the hill, while the guy from 7 only trips once scrapping his knee. He regains his feet quickly, until he reaches the top of the mountain with a paranoid look on his face. He turns around and watches as the Careers get closer to him. I watch as he pulls another ax from his pack, now wielding an ax in each hand. He runs toward them, and now shows a wicked grin on his face. The Careers, who don't notice him yet, are still on their trek up the mountain. The guy from 7 knocks over one of the Careers, steps on their face and with enough time, brings the ax up and brings it back down on their neck. A cannon fires and he still goes down the mountain, getting stabbed with sharp rocks and pebbles on the way down the mountain. My mouth drops when he lands to the ground, and sprints away from the remaining Career Pack follow him, with rage on their face, with the recent death of a fellow Career. I think she was the girl from 1.

Night falls only a while later, blanketing the arena. I lay down on the floor, retrieving my sleeping bag from my pack. When I snuggle up in the sleeping bag, the anthem starts to play. I look up in the sky and watch the deaths today. The tributes that died on the first day: Girl from 1, both from 3, girl from 4, girl from 5,both from 6, boy from 8, girl from 9, both from 10, and both from 11. I thank my lucky stars, that Tucker is still alive. My eyes start to get heavy, and I drift off to sleep. The last thing I remember was the anthem ending and a bird. The same bird I saw on the windseal few days. I smile, and I fall asleep.


	11. Meadow Madness

My mind is filled with the nightmares that might fill my morning. I dream about how I will die in this arena, all in a variety of ways. From a tribute, from the arena, or from the Gamemakers. When I hear the chirp of a blue jay, I know it is safe for me to wake up. I shake my head, side to side, making some pebbles fall from my hair. They fall the ground, making tiny hole in the ground where they will lay. I stand up, pick up my pack, and start to walk into the middle of the meadow. The grass is short, so there isn't much to hide you from wandering tributes.

I look up at the sky, blue as blue can get, and some clouds float around. This is what kills you in the arena. The oldest trick in the book. The Gamemakers make it seem like nothing can hurt you in the arena, when realisticly, they make a bunch of alterations to the arena, like disasters or muttation rampages, that change the landscape. In previous years they altered to much, so when the Victor was crowned, they didn't recognize the arena anymore.

As I walk through the meadow, I see something in the distance. Either an animal or a tribute, I can't see it very well, is falling to the ground, gasping. I want to walk over to it and help, but the idea of the Games is for there to be a sole remaining tribute alive, so I just observe from a distance. Yet, I take the risk, and walk a little bit closer. My eyes start to adjust, and I recognize that it isn't a tribute, it is a deer. The deer is scrambling on the floor, gasping for air that just isn't there. After a while of this, the deer stops moving. And I know that the deer died.

In instinct, I run towards the dead deer. Several tributes die of starvation every year, and I won't be one of them. When I approach the deer, its mouth hangs open, and inside its mouth is as dry as the desert. I look closer, but I bring my head back swiftly, thinking it might be a trap. Then I start to cough, and I realize that this meadow might be dangerous. I begin to run away from the deer, pushing myself more than I could with my body. But as I continue to run, the air becomes purple with poison. The air becomes a purple fog, blinding and killing me. My body begins to wear down and I become sleepy. I lay down in the field of wild flowers, and shut my eyes, and I know it is my time to go. But I don't I just lay there, in the meadow, with my eyes closed.

I start to hear a heavy coughing noise, and my eyes open wide. I sit myself up, looking for who coughed. The cough starts up again, more hard. I spot the tribute who is probably knocking on death's door. The boy from District 9. His face is red from the loss of air, and his curly brown hair falls with locks onto his face. Tears well up in his eyes, and I know that no matter what he does or what I do, he will die. I hear the cough one last time, then it stops. His cannon fires, and I know his suffering has stopped. This makes me wonder, why he died from the poison while I haven't I only coughed a few times. I stand up, wondering about this, when the poison thins. The purple fog that used to be air, has returned to its normal clear, windy air.

The poisonous meadow has now turned back to the regular meadow it was, before it claimed the life of the boy from 9. I go over to his body, and only take one look at his frozen face, then look away. His pack lays right next to his leg, so I grab the pack, loot it, then put it back to its original place. His family must be mourning over his death, and I know that I didn't kill him, but I feel responsible for his passing. The thought of me killing him seems unlikly, but watching him leave this world so quickly makes me want to hold on to something.

I dash away from the meadow, leaving behind the image of him. But by the time I leave, the sky turns to night. The anthem begins to start, and I see the face of the guy from 9. He looks so innocent and hopeful in his picture, but something change. Only 1 death tonight, and try to forget what happened a while again. I lay on the soft green pillow that is the grass, and my eyes get heavy. I yawn, then close my eyes, washing the memories away of today. It's only day 2, and I want the Games to end. But they never end, life is the Games, and there is only one real winner in the end.

And that is going to be me.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I was just consumed in school right now. I just needed to focus on my grades and the finals, which are coming closer by each day! So scared, yet so happy that school will end soon. Hope you liked the new chapter, I know I did, please review on what you think of it, I miss your reviews :( , so again, hope you like it and continue reading my story!**


End file.
